1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A terminal can be classified into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal in accordance with whether the terminal is capable of being moved. Again, the mobile terminal can be divided into a handheld (type) terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal.
A function of a mobile terminal is diversifying. For instance, the function of the mobile terminal includes such a function as data and audio communication, capturing a picture and a video using a camera, audio recording, playing a music file using a speaker system and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some of the terminals may have an additional function such as playing an electronic game or perform a function of a multimedia player. In particular, a latest mobile terminal can receive a multicast signal providing such visual contents as a broadcast, a video and a television program.
As the function of the terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a form of a multimedia player equipped with multiple functions such as capturing a picture or a video, playing a music file or a video file, playing a game, receiving a broadcast and the like.
In order to support and increase the function of the terminal, it may consider improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal.
Yet, most of legacy touch-based mobile terminals have limitedly used a touch screen only positioned at the front of the mobile terminal. Moreover, there was a problem of mandatorily using both hands to perform a delicate control in relation to zoom-in/zoom-out.